Endowed and Alone
by Que-The-Music
Summary: Violet Mentaily has never quite fit in, with her endowment and all. She's never really liked her parents. When they ship her off to England to attend Bloor's Acadmey, she's sure that it's the worst thing they've ever done. . . or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my second Charlie Bone fic and reviews would be helpful. If you have and questions or criticism, review and I'll try to reply. **

**LOVE Always!**

The wind and rain outside my window beat down non-stop. The world outside was one big grey blur in the midst of the spring storm. A brilliant crack of lightening rippled across the sky, lighting up the world momentarily before being followed closely after by an explosion of thunder. Rain drops pounded my window, sending little rivers of water cascading down the glass in small flows. I trailed my finger on the cool glass, keeping time with the little streams of water.

The weather reflected my mood perfectly. Mad, and crappy. Which was unusual, observing the fact that I was never in a bad mood. In fact, She was known for her _good_ mood. But given the circumstances, I think it was understandable. . .

_**That morning:**_

I awoke as normal. My alarm clock screaming at me to awaken. I barley took the time to roll over and knock my clock to the floor before rolling back over and attempting to fall back asleep. My little nap was short lived. I had barely closed my eyes when my "nanny" (I'm fourteen for gosh sakes!) burst in, all worked up that I was still in bed. I gave my usual half tired complaining that it was Sunday, a day of rest, but this day, instead of smiling and winking at me letting me know that she was going to let me get a few more minutes, Rosie simply shushed me. Her chubby face was serious, meaning that my parents must have given her some sort of strict orders.

"Now Violet, I was told by your parents," (how did I know) , " To get you up and ready! They said they wanted to meet with you for a discussion at precisely ten. Darling, I would let you sleep, but it must be something important if your father took the day off! And look at the time! It is nearly a quarter till the hour! We only have fifteen minutes!" Her eyes were full of smiles as she continued to ramble as she walked around my large room, looking for this and that.

I simply ignored her and pulled the covers over my head, willing myself to drown out all the noise.

Rosie would not have it. She pulled back the covers, letting in a cool march breeze. I tried to grab on to some sort of covering, but Rosie just ignored me and began stripping my bed of its sheets and blankets with me still in it.

I rolled out of my bed, not being able to keep my self from smiling at Rosie's way of getting me up.

"You know," I said rolling over and propping my chin up on my arm, " I prefer to wake up to a 'hello' or 'good morning' or even 'up en'att'em"

Rosie gave a little laugh. "Miss Mentaily, nothing short of a fireworks display could get you up! Now come on, let's get you ready."

I admitted defeat. Allowing Rosie to drag me around the room doing my hair and make-up. I hate people doing things for me, and Rosie knows this. Usually she allows me to do my primping my-self, allowing me to my own style. But on day's when my parents ask for me exclusively, everything has to be perfect.

Needless to say, I am not close with my family. I am a single child but feel more like I am just plain single. Not in the romantic way, but kind of like in a family way. Other than dinner and occasionally when my mom decides to play the part of mother and take me shopping for fancy clothes that I will never wear, I don't see them much.

I don't mind. I am a loner. Other than Rosie and some of the other people that my family hired, I don't have many people in my life. At school I'm an outcast. A freak because of my "Endowment". I don't really like being around people much anyway. My "Gift" as Rosie calls it makes things too complicated. Rosie pulled a cream cashmere sweater out of my closet. Laughing when I screwed up my face in disgust.

"I's only for a few hours, dear."

She grabbed a pair of pencil pinstriped pants and waited while I changed in my dressing room. Once dressed in the awful wear, I allowed Rosie to pull my long curly brown hair up in to a fancy do. Finally she caked my face with make-up, before allowing me to leave my room.

I walked down the elegant marble stair, trying to keep from falling in my uncomfortable strappy black heels.

I could see my parents at the table in the fancy sitting room. Each contentedly sipping tea and nibbling on some toast. I hated their rich crap.

The second I stepped in the room, my endowment began sending up red flags. I could tell that the reason for this meeting was not in my favor. I didn't want to sit, knowing that I would probably end up leaving before I was dismissed anyway.

"Rosie said you would like to see me," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

My parents looked up at last, looking as if they were seeing me for the first time.

My father was getting old. Business had given him wrinkles on his tanned face and there were wisps of grey among his jet black locks. He peered over the edge of his glasses at me, studding me before speaking.

"Yes, Your mother and I did call for you. There is a matter of your future that we wish to discuss with you. Please," he waved his hand at me, "Take a seat."

I narrowed my eyes, wishing he'd just get to the point. Being around my parents always put me in a bad mood.

"I'm fine thanks. What did you call be down here for?" I asked.

My mother furrowed her brow, a strand of chestnut hair falling from her bun.

"Violet, listen to your father, and un-cross your arms this minute. You very un-lady like." She said in that stern tone of hers.

I sat down, but didn't un-cross my arms.

My father must have figured out that it was as good as it was going to get, because he continued.

Your mother and I have been discussing some options for schooling. Seeing as you are er- shall we say 'different' than some of the other children in your school, we have decided to educate you in a place more qualified for your talent." He paused, drawing a pamphlet from his briefcase and handing it to me.

I looked it over. On the cover was a huge grey building that resembled a castle. Printed under the picture in curly writing were the words _Bloor's Academy_. I opened the pamphlet, still not liking what I was hearing. Inside was the general information. The policy, guidelines, what the school stands for. That kind of stuff. The place didn't look half bad, until I read the address on the bottom right corner.

"Your sending me to freakin' Europe!" I yelled standing and flinging the pamphlet on the ground.

"Violet Mentaily! Calm your self!" screeched my mother.

"No! I'm not going!" I yelled.

"Violet, the school is a highly prestigious place of learning. Many of the endowed children attend!"

"Yeah! Endowed children of England! Did you forget that we live in America! Or is that bit of information in the same corner of your mind where I am supposed to be?" I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Violet, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly," cooed my mother, trying to calm me.

I shook my head, glaring at both my parents.

"Mom, I don't fit in America, what makes you think that Europe is any different?"

I left then, not bothering to run. My parents wouldn't try to stop me. Once in my room, I fell on to my bed, kicking off my shoes but not bothering to undress. The need to cry was gone, replaced now by an anger. An anger so intense that it made me want to kill both my parents.

Storm clouds rolled in, and somewhere far off I heard the sound of thunder as my eyes closed.

_**xXx**_

I awoke hours later to rain dripping on my face. Rosie must have opened a window before the storm to let some air in. There was a sandwich displayed on a fancy plate next to a note on my bedside table. My stomach grumbled, reminding me just how hungry I was. I ate the sandwich before even picking up the note. On it there was a single sentence, written in my mothers spirally handwriting.

_You leave in two days_

No 'love Mom', or 'hope you feel better'. Just that one sentence. Typical of my parents.

**There we go. Chapter one. I'm not sure if I will continue. Reviews are welcome! **

** By the way, I need a title for this, If anyone has any ideas, review and I just might use it.**

**Love Always!**

**Sarah**


	2. New Girl

**Alright you guys here it is. Chapter two. And as for any confusion over Violets Endowment, it will come in this chapter.**

The plane jostled a bit, causing my head to bump up and hit the window with a loud smack. There went my nap. Not that I was even close to getting asleep anyway. There was just too much noise! Not that the people on the plane were noisy, but their thoughts were like a marching band right in my ear. I longed for the peace of my room back in the states. All of the commotion had given me a migraine.

At home, Rosie would have me in bed with a cup of her saffron tea in a time like this. Whenever I got home from a busy place, Rosie always knew what to do. A cool wash-cloth to the forehead, some classical music playing at a soft melody in the background, a good book and some saffron tea.

Rosie knew best. Rosie knew me. She was the only one who really cared. She knew how hard it was, having all those voices, building up in my head. I hated it.

The blonde sitting next to me looked up, pulling the headphones off her ears and popping her gum. I cringed when she opened her mouth.

"Was that you? Are you alright?" I felt o-so-sorry for that poor gum in her mouth. She was chewing, no, gnashing it with her teeth. Worse than that, she was so loud! Both her thoughts and her voice.

When I had first gotten on the plane she had begun talking to me. I hadn't cared, I missed Rosie and it was nice to talk to someone, but then she hadn't stopped, she just kept going and going and going. I felt like I was in some sort of energizer ad. She _was_ kind of chomping that gum like a rabbit. . .

I rubbed my temple where I could feel a bump rising. "I'm ok, really."

Blondie obviously didn't take a hint.

"You know," she began, Oh boy here we go. She rambled on and on about how once her brother hit his head and something about a dog getting beamed with a baseball bat and then a bit about her aunt killing a hamster.

Silently I prayed that someone would come to my rescue. I didn't think I could take much more of the-

Suddenly I felt my left pocket begin to vibrate.

I jumped about a foot. It felt like there was a hamster in my pocket.

Then I remembered my cell phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief before holding up a finger to the Blonde.

"Could you hold on a sec?"

She just shrugged and pulled her headphones back on her ears.

I pulled my phone out on my pocket and looked at the caller id.

Home

That stumped me. Who from home would call me? No, who from home is worth talking to?

Still I answered it, afraid that if I didn't the Blonde would return for round two.

"Hello?" I made my voice sound weak to make whichever of my parents had called, feel guilty.

"Violet! Honey are you ok?" The voice on the other end made me give a sigh of relief all over again.

"Rosie! It's terrible already! I'm not even out of the states yet and already I'm miserable!" I lowered my voice a bit, "These people are just sooooooooooooooooo noisy! I mean, not their voices, their thoughts. People whop ride on planes must be temperamental or something. I have a major migraine." I felt bad to be complaining to Rosie, it wasn't right for me to dump all my issues on her, but still, she was all I had.

Rosie sighed. "I know I know, public places are the worst." her voice brightened. "But, I do think that there is something worthwhile. Look in the right side pocket of your carry-on bag."

I propped my phone in-between my shoulder and my chin while I dug around in my bag pocket. I was about to tell Rosie that there was nothing there when my fingers bumped against something hard and smooth. I pulled the little metal can out of my pocket and immediately recognized it as one of Rosie's bar tins. I pulled on the lid, struggling with all the multitasking. Inside was one of Rosie's delectable chocolate peanut butter bars. My mouth was watering already.

"Oh Rosie! Thank you so much!" Not only was Rosie my nanny, best friend, and my maid, she was also a wonderful cook. Her treats and food were the best in all of the United States.

A rolling laugh echoed from the other end of the line.

"Your welcome Sweetie, but listen, I better go, call me as soon as you get to the school."

"I will Rosie, I love you."

"You too Violet."

The line went dead and I closed the phone with a snap. The blonde next to me was eyeing the bar in my hand with hungry eyes. I quickly nibbled all along the edge, dispelling all thoughts of sharing from her titanium little head.

After finishing my bar, I put my headphones over my ears and pulled out my I-pod. I knew that trying to drown out the noise was useless, the voices were in my head, not my ears. Still I scrolled through until I found done of Beethoven's symphony's. I pushed the play button and closed my eyes, waiting for a sleep that was far from this wretched plane.

xXx

The tinted windows of the limo made the unfamiliar outside world appear a brownish grey. People on the streets next to the school were staring at the limo like it was a space shuttle of some sort. My cheeks burned with blush, even though the people couldn't see me. I wished with all my heart that my father had rented a cab instead of this fancy car. The last thing I needed was for more attention to be drawn to me.

Slowly I took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo, my leather suitcase in hand, and my duffle bag in the other. I had my new uniform in the crook of my arm. A deep blue silk cape that Rosie had monogrammed V M in in golden thread. I was wearing one of my nicer outfits, one that I had matched specifically to go with both my cape and my eyes. It was a pale purple skirt that fell just above my knees in an elegant wave, Rosie had added blue edging that matched the cape perfectly. My top was a blue strapless shirt, with a purple woven cover-up. My shoes were blue ballet flats with purple thread. I thought I looked pretty good, but I could tell right away that my American style was a lot different than that of Europe.

Slowly I began walking up toe steps to the huge grey school. The same monstrous structure that was featured on the front of the pamphlet clutched in my fingers. My chestnut hair was swept over to one side with a light breeze. It seemed that every eye was upon me as I walked through the huge doors of the school. Once inside, I opened my duffle bag, searching around for the papers that Dr. Bloor had sent my parents in the mail. I looked through the papers for the map that told me all my information. I was in music, my piano book safely packed at the bottom of my suitcase. The map was about as much help as the wall behind me. All the halls were twisted and confusing like catacombs. All the stress was drowning out even the voices in my head, which was saying something. I was about to give up when I could hear someone sit down next to me.

I turned to see a cheerful looking boy with a beautiful head of curly brown hair. A smile lit up his face like a candle and a blue cape was hanging loosely from his shoulders.

"First day, huh?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I didn't like talking to people. Especially strangers.

The boy didn't even seem to notice my timidity. He reached across my lap and grabbed the map, studding it before turning to me once again.

"Music dorm 4. that's just down the hall form mine. I can show you where it is if you want me to." he studied my face, as if wondering what to say next.

"Um, yeah, yeah that'd be great. Thank you." I truly meant it too, I would have been lost if the cheerful boy hadn't come along.

The boy stood up and picked up my suitcase , ignoring my protests that I could get it by myself.

He began walking down the crowded hall, trying to make a conversation. I felt bad for him. He was trying to be nice to me and all I was doing was mumbling like an idiot. I guess I couldn't help it that I was shy though. I just don't get along well with people. They tend to distance themselves from me when they find out I know what they are thinking or feeling. We turned down on to a more narrow hall with for little closet type things branching off of it. Above each little arch was a sign. A paintbrush and pencil crossed, some theatrical masks, and musical notes. The boy showed me to the music one.

"This is the music coatroom, during break you leave your cloak here." said the boy. "And remember, no talking in the halls. Easiest way to get a detention."

I nodded.

The boy looked like he was about to turn and exit the coatroom, but he turned, his happy face in a confused expression.

"I don't believe I caught your name." he said, in a friendly tone.

I cleared my throat and flipped my hair off my shoulder before responding.

"Violet, Violet."

The boy smiled, "Fidelio Gunn." he extended his hand for me to shake. I took it tentatively.

As we continued through the twisting halls, Fidelio's thoughts were running through that corner of my mine where other peoples thoughts frequently echoed. I tried to block them out, for two reasons. 1, It felt rude to be eavesdropping on the only person who had bothered to help me, and 2, I didn't really want to know what Fidelio thought of the strange new girl, probably nothing I wanted to hear. I tried to keep my mind occupied by looking at the doors that we passed. Even so, I couldn't help but hear snippets of Fidelio's thoughts and feelings. What I felt in that part of me that wasn't really me, intrigued me even more. For once, the thoughts that were focused me were. . . Nice. He didn't think I was strange, a little shy, but not abnormal. He had guessed that I was endowed, but didn't want to intrude. How very nice of him. I was beginning to like him.

Fidelio stopped in front of a large oak door. I had been so absorbed in my thoughts, well Fidelio's thoughts, that Iran right in to him about falling over. Fidelio laughed, a ringing tumbling sound that made you want to join along. I however was to busy blushing.

We stepped inside the door to find a large room with about a dozen beds along each wall. All of them looked about the same, iron frames and white sheets with blue quilts on each bed. The only thing that set the beds apart were the belongings under and around them. There was a pair of slippers under one bed, a trunk by the next. Along the back wall there were a few beds empty. Fidelio walked over to one of the free beds and plunked my suitcase down on it before sitting down himself. He gestured around the room.

"Home sweet home," he said with a grin.

Yeah, right, home sweet home.

**There we go. I am thinking that it might be a Fidelio-Violet story, what do you think. Ideas are welcome. As is input.**

**Thanks! **

**I love my reviewers!**


	3. The Music

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Really, I love you guys! And a special thank you to Bookwormjg for all the helpful encouragement!**

The bell screamed in my ear, sending a stab of pain to my throbbing temple and startling me. Quickly I picked up my books and folders and shoved them in to my leather satchel. I stood and walked briskly to the door, wanting to beat the students in my history class so that I could get outside to the fresh air. Apparently the rest of the students at Bloors seemed to have the same idea. As soon as I stepped out the door, I was enveloped in a stampede of teens trying to make the most of their break. I was pushed an shoved from all sides as I stupidly tried to go against the crowd to get to the Music coat room that was only about five feet in front of me. As I tried to turn to take shelter in a little nook in the wall, some red haired boy in a green cape accidently stepped on the hem of my cape while he was passing ,I felt my self be yanked backwards by my neck and landed on my back, my head colliding evenly with the stone wall. This day just kept getting better and better, didn't it?

The clasp on my satchel had broken and my textbooks, notebooks and pencils were strewn across the hallway, being trodden on by many a foot. I began searching around frantically for the fountain pen that had been a gift from my great Grandmother for my thirteenth birthday when I heard a scuffling sound behind me. I spotted the pen underneath a lone window and grabbed it before turning to pick up the rest of my things.

In front of me was my satchel, all packed with all my books and everything. Holding on to the strap, smiling down at me whether of kindness or amusement, (my head was hurting to badly from the new bump to read his thoughts clearly) I don't know, was the boy I had met earlier. Fidelity? Faddily? Fidelio!

"Oh, thank you!" I gasped, glad that all of my books hadn't been demolished by the now thinning parade.

"No problem." said Fidelio, extending his free hand to help me up.

With some help I stood, rubbing the rising bump before taking my bag from Fidelio's hand.

"Thanks Again," I mumbled as we walked toward the coatroom. Once inside the safe haven that was the coatroom I hung my bag and cape on a vacant hook before turning to Fidelio once more.

"Um," I began, "Where do we, I mean what exactly, that is to say. . ."

"We go outside for break if that's what your asking." answered Fidelio as if reading my thoughts. Huh, how ironic.

I nodded, groaning inwardly. Outside, where people were screaming and being loud and no one was even trying to keep their noise level at a minimum.

"If you want, I can show you around, you know introduce you to the rest of the gang." offered Fidelio.

I knew he was just trying to be nice, but the last thing I wanted to do was put down more roots here than I already had by meeting Fidelio. Anyway, I really didn't want to go outside.

"Actually, thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to stay inside for break today. I'm kinda getting a headache" yeah, kinda, that's the word, way to go Violet.

"Alright," Fidelio shrugged, "Just don't let Manfred see you, it's against the rules to be inside during break."

He sounded really concerned and I felt a pang of guilt at refusing his ever so kind offer. He was going out of his way to be nice to me and I was making it really hard for him. I highly doubted that he would rather spend time with a socially inept new girl than with his own circle of friends. Still, I didn't take back my decline so he smiled, said goodbye and left, leaving me in the now empty coatroom.

I decided to take the less traveled halls to explore, taking heed to Fidelio's warning. Turning out of the coatroom, I walked at a brisk pace to the staircase leading to the dorms and towers. Taking the stairs two at a time I flew up the stairs. My headache was receding now, it was just a faint throbbing in the back of my head. The silence that was all around me was a welcome change from the noise of the other classes that I had been in that morning. At the top of the stair, was the long bleak hallway that Fidelio had taken me down only a few hours before. I could see the turn off that led to my dorm and considered going to lay down. But then I heard it. A soft melody, faint but echoing in the stone halls. It was a piano, I knew that much, but I didn't recognize the tune. It was beautiful, flowing and rhythmic, but sad in a way. I consulted the time on my phone before turning and trying to follow the noise.

It was hard to follow an echo, the melody kept turning and changing directions, and I was running out of time. Finally though I came to a door that the sound was definitely coming out of. Slowly and carefully, I pushed open the door, keeping my hand on the hinges to keep them from creaking as badly. Inside was a man sitting at the piano. His hair was jet black and his eyes closed. His fingers were flowing over the keys in such a sweeping motion that it made you want to close your eyes and listen. The man was moving ever so slowly to the rhythm, Altogether it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

The most funny thing was, that in the small corner of my mind where I usually feel other peoples thoughts and emotions, all I felt was music. I could feel the notes, flowing in my mind as the man played them. It's hard to explain how I felt the notes, it wasn't like I was seeing them, as if they were flashing across my eyes, but like I was playing the music myself. I tried to memorize the notes, so that I could play it later. It wasn't exactly hard, I felt like I was in the mans shoes.

The man didn't look up, not once, and I sure wasn't going to interrupt him. I was about to look at my clock again when I heard the hunting horn blare. Figuring that it was the end of break, I ran, re-tracing my steps to get back to the chaotic mess that was school.

**There we go. I'm sorry it was so short, but I have homework. It was the first day of school for me so I'm swamped.**

**Bye!**

**I love reviewers!**

**Sarah**


	4. Obsession

Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I promise this will be good! Think o fit as a Christmas present. I just hope it's a good one!

**Enjoy!**

As the number of days I had spent in my new "home" grew in number, I could feel my life falling in to a pattern. Wake up, eat, go to school, go to sleep. But nothing, nothing could drown out the music. It was all I could think about, night and day. The notes filled my head until everything I did was related to them. When I was in class I would find myself tapping my fingers as if I was playing the haunting tune on my piano. I would find myself walking down the hall in the same beat as the tune. But try as I might, I could never get it right.

Everyday during break I would go to try to find the man, and everyday, I never could. Every night I would spend my free time playing the piano, but I never got the tune to sound the same as it did when _he_ played it. Still, as annoying as it was, the obsession with the music made the thoughts in my head a lot less noticeable.

I had been missing Rosie a lot considering I hadn't talked to her in about four months. Still, Fidelio and I had become quite close, and although I was still really shy and felt bad for barging in on his thoughts, It was still nice to have a friend. . . really nice.

V-F-V-F-V

I sighed loudly and tapped the big pink eraser of my pencil against my cheek as I eagerly watched the clock. Five, four, three, two, one. . .The bell rang, a loud blaring sound that erupted through the room along with the shouts of all the exited kids bursting from their seats. I stood slowly, knowing from experience that it was a heck of a lot easier, and safer, to wait for the crowd to subside a bit before venturing out in to the hall. As I made my way to the coatroom, I thought, as ever, of the music. I was just about to turn and spend another break looking for the man, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Fidelio.

I was about to open my mouth to say something when he held up his hand.

"Vi, listen. I know that I am in no place to tell you what to do, but I would really like it if for once you would actually come outside for break. Maybe you could even meet my friends."

I groaned. "Fidelio, I hate meeting people you know that!"

"Come on! They don't bite! And you haven't even met them, and you've been here how long?"

I decided not to answer that last question, but I did feel guilty. I never went out of my way to do something just for Fido, so I caved.

"Fine, I'll meet your friends. . ." I trailed off with a groan.

Either Fidelio didn't hear the groan or he just didn't care, because he immediately smiled and hooked his arm through mine, making his way to the big door.

Once outside, I must say that I felt much better. My head began to feel a little better and the fresh air felt good in my lungs. Fidelio led me over to a large tree where a group of about six people were seated. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach as I saw them all raise their heads to look at me. All of them were asking questions, every single one. Just not out loud. Still, I don't like questions. One look at all the faces staring up at me and one listen at the questions raging in their heads, and I wanted to turn and bolt. But I had done this for my friend and I was going to finish it for him. As he introduced me to each one of his friends I watched their faces.

"You guys, this is my Best Friend, Violet Ment-"

I abruptly stopped listening. Best friend? Best Friend!!! I had never had a best friend in my life! I had never had s friend in my life! At least not one with in thirty years of my age. Suddenly I felt warm all over, and I didn't care what they thought of me. I had a best friend. I felt like a little kid on Christmas, (Which had never been real fun due to lack of surprise). The whole of break and all through my classes, I kept thinking about what I was feeling. I couldn't really put my finger on it until late that night.

Love. I was feeling love. Not mushy gushy love like romance, but a true family love. For once.

There you go I am sooooooooooo sorry for a) the lateness –blushses- b) the shortness –blushes again- and c) the crappiness. I know it was really bad, but I really wanted to update. I got a new laptop for Christmas so I should be able to update more.

**I love all yall reviewers!**

**Sarah**


End file.
